disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Q Family Mastermind
Disney Q Family Mastermind is a show created to be aired on Disney Channel India. The Indian version of the popular game show is made by the original production house, BBC, for Disney Channel, tweaking it to include families as participants. This is the second non-fiction show on the channel. Disney Q Family Mastermind, is the Indian version of BBC Productions' popular game show, Mastermind. The show is Hosted by Benjamin Gilani. Format There are four rounds for each contestant Family.Each contestant Family usually has two minutes per round. In First round the smallest member of each family has to give answers of General Knowledge questions,In Second round the each family has to choose a special subject the contestants can pass if they doesn't know the answer. If a question is answered incorrectly,the questioner will give the answer,using valuable time. After the two minutes is up a buzzer is sounded, which is made up of four beeps; if a question is being read (or has just been read), then the contestant is given a short period of time to answer (Using a phrase Maine Shuru Kiya Hai Main Question Khatam Karunga Aap answer de sakte hai. English - I have Started the Question I will Complete it You can answer it). In the third round the Each family has to choose a member from their family who will give answer to the chosen subject. In the final round again General Knowledge questions are asked but more difficult. After each round the scores of the contestant family are announced. After the end of fourth round the winner (Of the Episode) is announced. App and Social media The show will be promoted across high reach channels. Disney has embarked on a digital campaign for the new show from February 15, 2013. The campaign aims at enhancing connect with the intelligent tech-savvy audience through the digital platform. The channel has launched a downloadable quiz app, ‘Disney Q Challenge on Mobile’, with the concept of ‘your subjects, our questions’. The application is a portable extension of the show that enables masterminds test themselves further in their favorite subject, and simultaneously creates a community which breeds on healthy competition. The leadership board will constantly keep track of one’s progress, and users will be given the option to challenge others to beat their scores. The app will be showcased during the show, and viewers can give a missed call to receive the download link for the app. The app is being developed for all leading platforms such as Android, iOS, Blackberry and Facebook. On social media, a new theme will be set on Facebook every day and the questions will be based on that particular theme. A contest, titled ‘Things smart families do’ on Facebook will encourage parents to take their kids to interesting places that provide unique experience. There will also be regular show updates, along with a feature that lets kids and families key in their birthdays and get a list of each and every historic event associated with that date. The channel will also engage the Twitter audiences with key influencers or opinion leaders on various subjects such as cricket, fashion, lifestyle, social media and more. People can ask interesting questions and also ask their followers to send in similar questions throughout the day. The most interesting questions will win prizes. Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Indian shows